customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Birthday (2005 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Birthday is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 9, 2005. It is not to be confused with the 1992 Season 1 home video of the same name. Plot After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the kids find out that it's Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Stacy and Laura also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Spanish and Portuguese respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Anna learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Songs # The Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Gonna Have a Party # I Love Birthdays # Growing # What Shall We Make Today? # Las Mañanitas # Happy Birthday to You (Portuguese) # Colors All Around # Games # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # BINGO # Looby Loo # Number Limbo # Mr. Knickerbocker # Nothing Beats a Pizza # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream # Snackin' on Healthy Food # If All the Raindrops # The Baby Bop Hop # The Clapping Song # The Exercise Song # Someone to Love You Forever # Everyone is Special # Happy Birthday to You # Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here # I Love You Cast * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Anna (Caryln Hinojosa) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia; guest) * Jackson (Daven Wilson; guest) * David (Emilio Mazur; guest) * Kami (Makayla Crawford; guest) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels; guest) Trivia * Barney has his Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. * BJ has his Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. * The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home". is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes". is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Can You Sing That Song?". is used. * The BJ costume from "Movin' Along". is used. * The BJ voice from "Keep on Truckin'". is used. * The musical arrangements from Movin' and Groovin', Now I Know My ABCs, Barney's Colorful World, Let's Go to the Farm and The Land of Make-Believe are used. * The version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses Barney's Colorful World. * This is the another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the confetti comes down. * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. * Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. * Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * The birthday crown from "Happy Birthday, Barney!" that Barney wore returns in this video. * Ten of these kids (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) also appeared in Season 9 episodes and We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video). Three of them (Laura, David and Rachel) also appeared in Habitat (with Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva, Noah and Riff). * This is the first video where Anna appeared with David, Laura, Jackson, Rachel, Kami, BJ and Baby Bop, since Making a Move!. Anna never appear without Riff. * Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel appear in this video as main characters while David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami made guest appearances at the end of the video. * This would be Barney's fourth birthday in the series. * Five episodes/videos Happy Birthday, Barney!, Look at Me, I'm 3!, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! and Birthday Olé were also featured bonus videos in this DVD release, as well as the Season 8 episode It's Your Birthday, Barney! being the bonus episode. * This would be a remake of the Season 1 episode, Happy Birthday, Barney!, the Season 5 episode Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!, and the Season 8 episode It's Your Birthday, Barney!. * This would be another time Baby Bop magically appears in the video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!." * This would be the first time BJ magically appears in the video. * The Spanish version to the video excludes the Portuguese birthday song, who was sung by Laura and Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here appeared as an underscore when the balloons dropped, it was not sung, just like in the Portuguese version. * In the Portuguese to the video, Las Mañanitas, Portuguese Birthday Song and Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here appeared as an underscore when the balloons dropped. * On October 6, 2015, this video got re-released on DVD in Modern Collection box set from Universal Studios Home Entertainment and HIT Entertainment, along with We Wish You a Merry Christmas, This is My Habitat and Barney's Top 20 Countdown. All of them have the opening and closing previews, including This is How I Feel, Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals, It's Showtime with Barney!, Barney's Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes, Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - The Movie, the ABC promo for The Muppets (TV Series), an official Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (starts this Christmas), the Learn and Play with Barney app commercial, the Barbie in Rock 'N Royals trailer and the Kidz Bop 29 commercial. DVD Bonus Episodes * Happy Birthday, Barney! * Look at Me, I'm 3! * Barney's Big Surprise * Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! * Birthday Olé * It's Your Birthday, Barney! Category:Barney Home Video